


Wait... Where Am I?

by Alchemist14



Series: The D'Herblay Diaries [2]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:56:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alchemist14/pseuds/Alchemist14
Summary: Aramis wakes up on Christmas Day in a strange room, where on earth is he?





	1. A Room?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Second instalment of All Alone On Christmas, Enjoy :D

Heat was the first thing that pervaded Aramis' senses, closely followed by a criminally ridiculous level of softness that he hadn't felt in a long time. He blinked his eyes open slowly, the room gradually coming into focus around him.

Wait, room!

He shot upright in the bed, hands resting either side of him as he stared in shock at the room he found himself in, he did not remember going to sleep here. The last thing he could recall was sitting on a settee with Porthos and Athos, the two men who had practically kidnapped him yesterday.

Was he mad!

Frantically scanning his surroundings, he took in the fire burning merrily away in the fireplace and the three mismatched stockings hung above it. The furry one on the end had his name written on it and he froze in his movements, confusion written in every fibre of his being. The room was ridiculously christmassy, decorations everywhere, even the bedcovers were Christmas themed!

A low groan startled him and he jolted in surprise where he was sitting, head whipping around so quickly he was surprised he didn't get whiplash, to stare at the two men lying in the bed next to him.

"Stop thinking" one of them moaned, voice muffled by the pillow his face was stuffed into.

"Yeah, it's way too noisy" the other one agreed, reaching up with a muscled arm to wrap around his waist, tugging gently to coax him to lie back down beside him.

After a few brief seconds of startled silence Aramis quietly cleared his throat and stared fixedly at the ceiling, "will you let go please"

Porthos grumbled lowly as he was dragged into full awareness, he had hoped to be able to just slip back into sleep because although you were supposed to get up at some ungodly hour on Christmas morning, he had grown out of that last year. Maybe. Not really.

He reluctantly withdrew his arm from around their newest addition to the family and pushed himself up into a sitting position. "Whas wrong darlin?" he asked worriedly, brushing a curl gently off his face.

Tears streamed down Aramis' cheeks, cascading onto the bedclothes and leaving little damp patches of sadness. "I have to go" he whispered in anguish "I have to leave, let me go"

"Come on now, none of this" Porthos chastised gently, large hands cupping his face gently, thumbs rubbing away tears. "I thought we covered all this yesterday?"

"W..w...well yes but... I just thought" he stuttered awkwardly

"Well stop" Athos interrupted testily "it doesn't seem to do you well" He sighed heavily, laced with unending depths of aggravation "I'm up now, Porthos fetch him some clothes"

"Alright Mr Dictator" Porthos teased as he heaved his bulk up off the mattress, making his way to the massive oak wardrobe that dominated the room and proceeded to chuck a pair of chequered pyjama trousers and a baggy cotton band t-shirt onto Aramis' head.

Aramis blinked slowly in shock as the shirt dropped unceremoniously into his lap, dragging a lock of hair into his face. "What?"

"The bathroom is down the hall, go and get changed and we can have breakfast" Porthos said soothingly, gently tugging him by the hand and shepherding him out the door.

Once alone in the hallway Aramis simply stood there, bare feet sinking into the thick hallway carpet. He took a few hesitant steps forward, admiring the wood panelled walls with a few pictures hung sporadically along its length. Porthos swamped by about a million children, Athos resplendent in a tuxedo with a glamorous brunette hanging from his arm and many more.

He finally reached the end of the hallway and nervously turned the door handle, entering into another ludicrously christmassy room, an enormous bathroom was decked in mountains of tinsel that didn't quite go far enough to disguise the imperial bathroom. The pyjamas were ridiculously soft and he couldn't subdue a happy little moan that slipped past his lips as he pulled them on, closely followed by the t-shirt that swamped his frame entirely. The sleeves hung way past his fingers and gave the impression of being hugged by an oversized bear, but also it was rather comforting in the cover it gave him.

The door opened with a soft clip and he slipped out soundlessly, drawn into the kitchen by the heavenly smell of pancakes that was wafting down the hall towards him. As he peered around the door frame he was greeted by a blinding smile from Porthos who was hovering by the stove with a frying pan clasped in one hand. Aramis couldn't help the hand that he clasped to his chest with a sharp intake of breath, the man had bloody dimples!

"Aww don't you look adorable" Porthos exclaimed, flipping a pancake "they suit you perfectly!"

"They're a little big" he answered awkwardly "but I kinda like them"

"You like blueberries?"

"I'm not entirely sure"

"Well, we'll sort that out now" Porthos laughed to cover the sadness that was tugging at his heart from the simple revelation that this bright young man had not tried blueberries! He gently grabbed his hand and tugged him over to the floating island in the middle of the kitchen, pressing him onto a stool and plonking a plate down in front of him piled high with pancakes.

"Thankyou but you really don't have to" Aramis protested.

"He really does" Athos interjected as he took the seat next to Aramis "he is what we term... an enabler, a feeder. Besides you're too thin, a few carbs would do you good."

He tentatively took a bite of the fluffy and sweet treat, eyes slipping closed in absolute bliss as the berries burst in his mouth and a tang mixed with the sweet. It was one of the best things he had ever tasted and he couldn't seem to slow down as he shovelled more into his mouth to the delight of the others, and laughter mixed with delighted moans was all that could be heard for the rest of the morning.


	2. After Breakfast Babble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two :D Enjoy

Much to his shame, Aramis managed to polish off ten of the delicious pancakes that had been set before him. Unfortunately his stomach was not quite used to such rich food, or such an abundance of it and he was struck by a most vicious stomach ache, clenching his fists tightly to prevent them from clutching at his abdomen to subdue the pain. It would be beyond rude for him to show any outward signs of discomfort so he plastered a neutral expression on his face and smiled shyly at the two men opposite him.

Stiffening suddenly he leapt up and began clearing the table a tad manically, china ware clattering as cutlery rattled with the shaking of his hands.

"I... I'll just clear this up" he stammered stumbling over to the sink.

Large hands clasped his shoulders gently whilst another pair of smaller, more slender hands liberated him of the washing. It frustrated him as it usually did, that he was so easily led by others. Even though that was just his nature, he had an unshakeable belief in God and therefore all that happened, happened for a good reason. So he accepted it.

Therefore he gave no resistance when he was manhandled, albeit gently, across the room and pressured to sit on a leather settee that was so squishy it should be illegal. The sudden change in position did his dodgy stomach no favours and he unconsciously curled forward to protect it.

"Darlin, you alright?" Porthos asked in concern, easing his bulk down beside Aramis and causing shockwaves that bounced him up and down a couple of times.

"Y... Yes, yes i'm fine it's just a little... overwhelming" he admitted fiddling with his shirt sleeves awkwardly.

"I can't imagine why" Athos drawled, shooting a raised eyebrow at Porthos meaningfully "It's not as if we kidnapped you off the street from your... wonderful home, forced you to stay and practically force fed you pancakes. Not at all."

"Not at all" Aramis laughed weakly, relaxing a little at the friendly teasing "just the kidnapping part"

"Ey 'Thos" Porthos chuckled in delight "he gets your humour"

An awkward silence fell upon the room with the three men twiddling their thumbs, unfortunately they hadn't quite gotten over the awkward silence phase of their relationship. Aramis internally lamented his weak constitution, it has always been a problem during his childhood. Illness after illness followed by flu and a broken bone that just wouldn't heal, suffice it to say that he was accustomed to being susceptible to the slightest of discomfort.

As much as he tried to stifle it, a low groan escaped his lips as he clutched his stomach and he hunched slightly. A glass of water was thrust into his face and he glanced up into the wryly amused face of Athos.

"I am very familiar with the pains of overindulgence. Drink, it will help"

He sipped carefully and sank back into Porthos' arms as it soothed his stomach, closing his eyes in relief.

"Aww i'm sorry" Porthos rubbed his arm comfortingly, "why didn't you saying anything sweetheart?"

"It wasn't important, I always got ill as a child and after a while, there was no one around to look after me so I didn't bother saying anything." he explained with a sad smile.

"Well, with us you tell us straight away if you aren't feeling well. We care and will look after you" Porthos said emphatically, brushing curls out of Aramis' face.

"I still don't understand why you care, but I will try to tell you if I need you" Aramis murmured sleepily, eyelids falling to half mast "it's going to be difficult, I was six the last time someone looked after me. My mum had just lost her job and was so busy running errands and desperately trying to find some money that she was never home, and when she was, she was _so_ tired! I hardly ever saw her..." he trailed off sadly.

"What did your mum do?" Porthos asked curiously.

"She was a seamstress, best stitches in the whole of Paris and she made such beautiful dresses" he exclaimed wistfully, "she taught me how to sew, but if there's anything that you can learn from her and me, is that it doesn't pay well."

"If you find a good place to work i'm sure it does" Athos argued, "that's what I first thought about my profession but then I found the best studio. Once we find you a nice shop then you can go back to doing what you love!"

"That would be nice" Aramis murmured happily as his eyes slipped completely closed and he slipped back to sleep with a full stomach, enveloped in a warm embrace.


	3. My Bag!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :D

A few hours after their breakfast binge, Aramis struggled his way back to consciousness through the thick syrupy darkness that was filling his brain. He stretched leisurely and curled up in a comfortable ball on the settee, a large hand landing on his head and stroking gently, provoking a pleased squeak. For a few moments Aramis was content to just lie there, eyes closed and floating on clouds of relaxation with the comforting presence of Porthos next to him. However it was not to last, as he snuggled further into the soft borrowed t-shirt he came to a sudden realisation.

Shooting upright he dislodged Porthos' hand which flopped back to rest on the settee, "My bag!" he cried "where's my bag"

He began to frantically search around , hands shaking violently as they reached up to tug at his hair. "Stop now" warm hands closed around his own and gently coaxed them away from their painful pursuit "you'll urt yourself"

He allowed his hands to be brought down to his lap and secured firmly in one of Porthos' large ones, whilst the other gently cupped his face and forced him to meet gentle brown ones.

"Now, calm down darlin and tell me what's wrong" he soothed.

"My bag" Aramis cried, eyes glistening with a sheen of desperate tears "I had it in the alley and... I can't remember! Did I have it here? Is it still in the alley?!"

Porthos let out a shocked breath, sitting back on the settee and casting his mind back to the evening before when they had found the ill man curled up in a cardboard box. Try as he might he didn't remember seeing a bag of any kind lying around, only those flimsy plastic ones discarded by uncaring passersby who didn't want the trouble of discarding them elsewhere.

"I didn't see one darlin" he paused and hurried to add "but if it's important I see no problem in goin and takin a look" as Aramis' face promptly drained of colour and he looked about to throw up.

"It's important, it's very important!" the slighter man emphasised, desperate to convey the essential nature of his bag to his very existence.

At that moment Athos meandered into the room to join them, a mug of tea clasped tightly between slender fingers. He settled himself comfortably in his favourite armchair that he had brought with him from his ancestral home, huddling down within his cardigan and crossing one leg absently over the other, clasping his ankle loosely. A contented sigh escaped his lips as he closed his eyes and leant his head back against the chair in relaxation which lasted for all of five seconds before he cracked one open in consternation as he felt eyes staring fixedly at him.

"Can I help you?" he drawled meeting their gaze.

Porthos chuckled "you like distinctly like a grouchy cat Thos" he wrapped an arm around Aramis' bony shoulders and pulled him in for a sideways hug, petting his hair comfortingly. "Aramis has lost his bag so we have an impromptu trip to the shops to conduct" he paused "and now it's cantankerous irritated cat Athos at the thought of going shopping"

Aramis giggled at Athos' disgruntled expression, anxiety receding slightly as he realised that these people would help him look for his belongings. His bag. The container of belongings that was all he had left of his mother and his previous life, the precious mementos of a better time and... the only things that kept him going through the hardship that was life.

"If we must" Athos drawled again in resignation as he took in the pleading expression on their new friends face. "I must however insist upon lots and lots of clothes this time, _you_ were ill only last night" he emphasised his words with a stern finger.

Not ten minutes later all three men were standing clustered around the front door, bundled up in jackets, hats and gloves with Porthos tying a thick woollen scarf around Aramis' neck. He patted the lapels of the thick jacket and pulled the hat further down onto his head "you warm enough?"

"Yeah" Aramis beamed happily, hands outstretched before him and staring happily at his gloved digits.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: This is the last chapter of this part! I hope you enjoyed this and stick around for the next instalment where we find out just what exactly was in Aramis' bag that was so important. :D

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well you guys liked All Alone on Christmas so I have decided to make it a series! This is the first chapter of the second story so keep an eye out for more :D


End file.
